If Only
by willam
Summary: Oneshot. MorganReid SLASH. Don't like Don't read. NO FLAMES.Morgan's infatuation boils over.


IF ONLY

_He stood by the window hands in his pockets, the place he felt the safest and looked sadly at the road below._

_If only._

'_If only' he thought wistfully 'If only things between us could be different.'_

III

"REID!"

Reid started and turned to see Hodge staring at him, looking worried.

"Are you ok? I called your name three times."

"I'm ok."

"Reid," said J.J. plainly "you and Morgan got shot at. It's ok to be a little drained. Why don't you go lay down?"

"Ok" agreed Reid "some sleep would be nice."

"Go lie down in the break room. We'll send Morgan in to check on you when he gets back from getting coffee."

III

Morgan strolled back in ten minutes later. He looked around.

"Where's Reid?" he asked.

"Lying down sweetness." Said Garcia, not looking up from her computer screen. "Gideon told me to tell you to go check on him when you got back." She turned around to look at him. "Well! Go check on him!"

III

Morgan walked into the break room to see his partner dozing on the leather couch. He looked amazingly peaceful and sooo beautiful. Morgan had been denying the feelings he harboured for Reid because they were partners. They had to see each other every day and if he confessed to Reid and Spencer didn't feel the same way then it would be incredibly awkward.

But now.

Reid just looked so innocent. He couldn't resist.

Spencer had already closed the curtains, so he locked the door and began to cross the room toward his fatigued partner. He stopped when he was towering over him and just stood there for a moment considering what he would do if Spencer refused him. No. That wasn't an option. He would rape him if he needed to but one way or another he would bury himself in that tight body.

He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

But if it did.

III

Morgan leaned in and planed a kiss gently on his partner's slightly parted lips. He watched Spencer's eyelids flicker open.

"Morgan?" the question in his eyes was so cute. As if he had just noticed what was happening he pushed Morgan away and shot up.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, wrapping his arms protectively around himself.

"I think I love you Spenc."

"Really?"

Morgan nodded and leaned in for another kiss. Soft and tentative led to hard, explosive and passionate. He lay Reid back on the couch and began to run his fingers down his slim body. Spencer began to moan and tremble as his body began to betray him. He arced up against Morgan's teasingly soft touch and whimpered softly into his mouth. Morgan moved to straddle him and began to grind his hard length into Spencer's eager lap. Reid began to unconsciously thrust upward, desperate for more of the delicious friction. Morgan moaned and gasped as his partner brought him closer and closer to the wall of release.

"Morgan! Oh-ho, Morgan!" Reid's body began to shake as he came, the pressure in his groin surging, then dissipating as a rainbow played behind his eyelids. Morgan lasted a few more seconds before he came, continuing to rub himself lightly into Spencer's lap.

After they finished they lay there for a few minutes just breathing,

"That was amazing Morgan, but you know it could never work between us. There are rules here, not to mention the religious conflict."

Morgan smirked and kissed him again.

"Let's not talk about that right now, ok baby?" he got up off the couch and reached his hand out for Spencer's.

"Let's go home. We can talk about all that later."

III

They stumbled into Reid's apartment kissing, biting and groping. They stumbled into the bedroom and Morgan shoved Spencer onto the bed, stripping him as slowly as he could manage without going insane. His breathe got more ragged with every article he removed, revealing a new patch of pale skin to be kissed and touched and sucked. Finally he found the thing he desired. He planted a kiss on Reid's forehead and then one on his _head_.

III

They made hot, sweaty, wild love under the forest green comforter on Reid's bed. They came at the same time, screaming in unison, causing the people in the next apartment to bang on the wall.

They collapsed after they finished, realizing for the first time since they started that they were both balanced on their tip-toes. The bed springs creaked as Morgan shifted, pulling his slim lover closer to his body. He breathed in the tantalizing scent of the other, younger man.

"hm." Moaned Spencer as he shifted farther into Morgan's body. They were both exhausted from the mind-blowing orgasms they had just experienced. It wasn't like with the others Morgan had been with. With them he had always been left wanting, but now, with Reid, he was complete and full and _happy_.

Too bad it wouldn't last.

Spencer was right. If the office didn't condemn them for sleeping with a co-worker the church would surly condemn them for being gay.

Morgan sighed inwardly.

He waited till Spencer's breathing became more regular, then checked to make sure the younger man was asleep. He quietly slipped out of the bed and got dressed, pausing at the bedroom door to take one last look at his slumbering partner.

"I'm sorry Spenc. You were right. It could never work out. I wish it could but it can't. I really do love you. I'm so sorry."

He turned and left. If he had spared a backward glance he would have seen the tear-filled eyes of his partner open as he shut the door.

III

Spencer rolled out of the bed and pulled on his pants, walking to the window so he could watch his would-be lover leave.

III

_He stood by the window hands in his pockets, the place he felt the safest and looked sadly at the road below._

_If only._

'_If only' he thought wistfully 'If only things between us could be different.'_

If Only


End file.
